Honest Trailer: Ninjago Season 2
by Amberdiamondswords
Summary: An honest trailer for the second season of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Rated T for swearing. Based off the contents of the YouTube channels Screen Junkies and Honest Trailers.


Five Ninja.

One Sensei.

One Samurai.

And a flute that I'm going to break over someone's f*cking head.

**NINJAGO: MASTERS OF SPINJITZU SEASON 2**

After the somewhat climax of fighting the Great Devourer, Garmadon has stolen the ninja's Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu because he can't take just one second to not be a jackass. With these weapons, he will be able to take over the world and create it in his image. It's a race against the painfully slow clock, and the ninja need to do everything in their power to stop the evil Dark Lord by...

Getting jobs so that they can pay for an apartment that they just recently bought because god knows if there's not a flying boat around, they have to by an overpriced headquarters. And even then, they lose their jobs within one episode. But, you have to admit, you would so go to a restaurant if Zane was the cook. And we all wish that we could sleep standing up like Cole and have Kai at your birthday party.

While the ninja are wasting their lives trying to find decent careers that they never kept, Garmadon creates a Mega Weapon by forging the Golden Weapons together. Watch as this all clever and all knowing dark lord spend half an episode trying to figure out how to use the damn thing. When he finally figures out that the weapon can only create things and never destroy, he uses his witty mind to create:

Pirates.

**"I am Captain Soto!" "No! Not No-Eyed Pete!" "Why do I let you drive?!"**

More Ninja.

**(Bizzare Zane smashes an ATM) (Bizzare Ninja and Real Ninja start beating the crap put of each other)**

Prehistoric Animals.

**(Grundle smashes the roof of the comic book store)**

A Cover Up Name.

**"O'Grandma?"**

An Abyss.

**(A giant abyss opens up in front of the Ultra Sonic Radar) **Remember when the Ultra Sonic Radar was a thing? Neither do I!

And a Time Portal.

**(Ninja jump into the time portal)**

Meanwhile, the ninja take Lloyd through training courses so that he can fight his asshole of a dad by not letting him on any of the missions that they go on. It takes Lloyd hitting instant puberty for the ninja to finally start treating him with a decent amount of respect.

**(Lloyd reveals his older self) **And like that, the Lloyd fanbase has tripled and Greenflame is born.

But we're not done yet. If Lloyd becoming a total hottie isn't enough, the Serpentine are on their own quest. After being overrun by Garmadon, then pushing Garmadon out of a helicopter into the ocean and left to drown and die, Skales takes over as head snake. He then takes everyone underground and finds the ancient Stone Army, unleashing them when they were brought back to life by the Great Devourer's vemon, which is total bullsh*t.

Meanwhile on the surface, prepare to get on the Feels Train as Lloyd finally meets his mother, a scroll researcher who looks way older than she should be for a mother. Which just leads up to a bigger feels scene when Zane discovers that his father is alive.

I'm serious, this season has so much feely sh*t, I think that my tear ducts ran dry after Episode 26!

The ninja chase Garmadon down to the Dark Island, where Stone Army soldiers live apparently. They never really bothered to explain much of this sh*t to us, so just roll with it.

There, they will meet the Overlord, Ninjago's most ginormous asshole who looks nothing like he did in Misako's story. And they also find the Temple of Light, where they're given new outfits and swords that disappear off the face of the planet within just three episodes. Also, Lloyd finally becomes the Golden Ninja and can also summon a dragon from his hands.

All of this confusing and illogical bullsh*t leads up to the long awaited Final Battle that the whole fanbase has been waiting for. The Final Battle that lasts...less than five minutes. I'm not kidding, to count. It's very anticlimatic!

**STARRING**

Ninja- We Were Adorable Kids!

Lloyd- Cedric Diggory

Nya- Black Rock Shooter

Sensei- Master Shifu

Misako- Larry Daley

Dareth- Annoying Elvis

Garmadon- A Jackass

Overlord- A Golfball

The First Spinjitzu Master- Arceus

Dr. Julien- Frakenstein

Captain Soto- Jack Sparrow

No Eyed Pete- A Horrible Driver

Pirates- Alcoholics

Bizzare Ninja- Swagalicious

Pizzaria Guy from Child's Play- Freddy Fazbear

Mother Doomsday- Comic Book Guy (Worst. Reference. EVER.)

Stone Army- Miniature Darth Mauls

General Kozu- Black Gold Saw

The Grundle- A Walking Catfish

Pizzeria Owner- Hagrid

Bag Of Ultra Dragon's Droppings- Dragon Pewwp

Double Trouble- Pokemon The First Movie

Wrong Place, Wrong Time- And a sh*t ton of Doctor Who stuff

**NINJAGO: MASTERS OF SPINJITZU SEASON 2**

Oh yeah, Dareth is a thing too. I just didn't mention him because no one likes him.

**(Dareth jumps off the ship and caught by Ultra Dragon)**

**(Overlord breathes dark bullets at him and misses)**

JUST DIE ALREADY YOU WASTE OF A CHARACTER!

* * *

**Thank you for reading this Honest Trailer, and send in a review with things for me to type with my awesome hands.**

**Coming soon: Honest Trailer- Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Rebooted**

**(Hey guys, sorry that I haven't been updating anything. I've actually started my first Ratchet and Clank Fanfiction! It's called "Violet Eyes", it's about the first female XJ unit (Clank and Klunk's model) named "Circuit". She was a failed attempt at Klunk but she has no recollection of her past, but her memories start unlocking themselves as she journeys with Ratchet and Clank. It's a cute story and there might be a tiny bit of ClankXCircuit fluff if you guys really want it. And if you do decide to read it, please leave a review, please! I'm going to update it tonight with Chapter 4).**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


End file.
